Broly's Niece
by Mizu Kouken
Summary: In which I insert my o.c. during the arc where Gohan, Krillin and Bulma arrive at namek. Warning contains some Chichi bashing.
1. Chapter 1

Broly's Niece

**Summary**: In which I insert my o.c. during the arc where Gohan, Krillin and Bulma arrive at namek. Warning contains some Chichi bashing.

**Rating****:** T-M due to violence, romance, and adult language.

**Pairings****:** Haven't decided yet, I'm leaning towards Goku x O.C. but we'll have to see how far this story goes first.

**Disclaimer****:** Let me state this here and now for all future chapters since I'm too lazy to write it. I do not own Naruto or DBZ if I did Gohan wouldn't look like such a geek when going to high school.

**O.C's Bio****: Name:** Rachel Storm, is part Saiyan part Galasaiyan. Her saiyan father was Broly's older brother sent on an emissary to make a peace treaty with Galasai. However he did not intend to meet and fall in love with the King of Galasai's daughter. Since there was no hope for a future together they slept together one night only to have a maid walk in on them. The king was in such an uproar Rachel's father was forced to flee for his life leaving Rachel's mother behind pregnant with Rachel. For a year chaos was ensued between Galasai and Vegetasai with the fault lying at the feet of poor Rachel's father who in order to escape the madness would go on mission after mission till he became so lost in his lust for blood that he'd forgotten the love he had. So when King Vegeta ordered Paragus' Broly and Rachel's father Mushi (which means Steamed) to send Mushi back to eliminate the whole race Mushi didn't have any problems destroying every single being on Galasai until he looked in the infant eyes of Rachel then realization came back to him that he had killed Rachel's mother as she was trying to help Rachel escape. Filled with grief he ended up using all his power as a Super Saiyan to decimate the entire planet taking him along with it. Rachel ended up on the planet of Naruto (which I dubbed Gaia since Earth was taken) where she learned to harness both her ki and the powers of chakra to become a kunoichi.

Chapter 1:

"Wow look guys! It's Namek! We've finally arrived at Namek!" Gohan told Krillin and Bulma in awe as they gazed at the green planet from outside the window of their space ship.

"Alright! Let's land this puppy!" Bulma said cheerily taking her seat prompting the two to follow suit.

"Right!" they said in unison.

_Meanwhile…._

"Well this sucks now how am I ever going to find my friends and recover the dragon balls?" Rachel moaned with anime tears as she looked at her damaged space ship on planet Namek. It was looking very sad with smoke coming out of the top because upon the crash landing the ship had rammed into a tree gouging a big chunk in the right side. All the kunoichi could do was move it to a hiding location and set off in search of the locals to see if they would lend a hand.

_Whereas…._

"Sir we are 1 hour and 15 minutes from the target, it appears they have crash landed on the planet Namek the same planet that your brother Frieza is currently on. Shall I inform him of your arrival?" a computerized voice spoke.

"No, I have no intention of doing anything with my brother. My only concern is to avenge the wrench who killed my mother and sister and almost destroyed me," a menacing but almost mechanical sounding voice commanded.

"Yes Lord Cooler," the first computerized voice replied leaving the one called Lord Cooler to smirk as he imagined the look on his imbecile of a brother's face and the one who he really had a vendetta with.

_On the other hand…._

"1198, 1199, 1200-" Goku counted as he went through his thumb finger push-ups on one hand sweat dripping off his nose to splatter on the soaking wet floor beneath him.

"Attention, attention arrival at the planet called Namek will be in 1 hour and 20 minutes; again arrival at the planet Namek will be in 1 hour and 20 minutes thank you and have a nice day," a female robotic voice announced overhead.

"Great I can't wait to get to the planet Namek to help Gohan, Krillin, and Bulma out to find the dragon balls," Goku laughed before resuming his push-ups.

_Then onto…._

"Lord Frieza, our sensors have detected the arrival of two unidentified aircrafts landing on Namek," one subject informed his Lord who scowled.

"Send a couple scouts to deal with them, I don't have the time since I'm going out to look for Dragon balls," Frieza ordered as he brushed past the subject to exit his space ship.

"Right then, you four! Two of you go check the one in the south the other two takes care of the west got it? Well get moving!" the subject barked at four henchmen standing in the corner.

"Yessir!" the four said in unison as they saluted him before blasting off.

_With Rachel….._

"Man the land masses of these planets sure are weird and I haven't seen any sign of a village or anything. I sense a few signatures to the south of me and they seem okay but the one to the north sounds like trouble," Rachel whistled as she surveyed the land masses before her from atop of cliff of the island she was on. With a hand shielding the sun from her eyes she was able to make out the forms of two figures just as she sensed them and felt a sense of dread when she saw their armor.

"Great more trouble that I don't need," Rachel muttered knowing it was no use to hide since they already spotted her seemingly homing in on her like a tracker rocket.

"Hehe, well, well lookie at what we have here," the one on the left snickered once they were in range.

"Yeah quite the legs you've got there miss," the right one oozed at her making the purplette roll her eyes.

"Look if you two are here to pick a fight then get on with it, I got a space ship to repair than waste my time with a pair of sleaze balls like you," Rachel deadpanned to the men making them scowl at her insults.

"You heard her boss, lets fight!" the one on the left grinned at his companion and the two lunged at her barely more than a blur. However, unfazed, the kunoichi simply stepped out of the way to let the two goons charge right on by all within a blink of the eye you'd think they were the ones who dodged her.

"Eh? What the hell happened? I was sure we had her," the one on the right grunted looking back at the purplette with his companion.

"Please don't tell me that's all you guys have got because if you do then this fight is going to be pretty boring," Rachel droned at the pair making them sweatdrop.

"I'll show you boring!" the one on the right snarled in rage as he charged at her with a yell.

"Hmp, idiot!" the kunoichi muttered before countering the charge whenever he got so close his fist was a hair's breath away. Ducking the fist her own shot and caught him square in the gut with so much force that the goon simply slumped to the ground the pain overloading his brain sensory.

"Blork! You wench!" the remaining goon cried seeing his friend's fate.

"Blork? What the hell kind of a name is that? It's like a cross between Blow and Dork," Rachel sniggered holding her stomach.

"Don't make fun of my friend!" the goon darted at her.

_"These guys never learn!"_ the kunoichi sighed before disappearing and before the goon could even register it the woman's fist was already buried deep into his gut. Unconscious he fell on top of Blork while Rachel floated midair looking down at them.

"Now if I remember correctly from Yardrat they said that Namekians are green with antennas. Well these guys certainly don't look green so what could the boss of these goons want with planet Namek? Maybe I will send the bucket head a message," Rachel muttered to herself before floating down to grab one of the goons by the back of his armor and with a heave threw him all the way back in the direction he came from his companion soon following him to land in a heap outside Frieza's space ship.

"Well that takes care of that, now to find the Namekians," the kunoichi dusted her hands as if she were taking out the trash with a smile before leaping for the next land mass to continue hopping toward the largest where she assumed was the Namekian village.

* * *

Writer: That's it for Chapter 1 folks, please Read and Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Writer: Here's Chapter 2 and if you're looking for the disclaimer it's back with the first chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 2****:**

It didn't take long for Gohan and Krillin to finish off their pair of goons that was the only good part they saw. Worse was their ship got damaged in the long run and even more worse was the fact that they saw Vegeta's space pod flying overhead to crash land on the eastern horizon. It was voted that Bulma would stay behind to see if she can repair the ship while Gohan and Krillin went to look for a Namekian village as well as try to get the dragon ball that was close by.

However when they got there they were shocked at what they found. It was a village alright but it was in the middle of being raided by Frieza and his troops for the dragon ball and it looked like the troops were giving the namekians hell for it.

"T-that guy gives me the creeps! And look at those namekians!" Gohan gasped as quietly as he could to Krillin as they crouched on top of an outcropping of a hill that overlooked the village. On the other side was Rachel who had used a _Meisai Gakure no Jutsu_ or the Camouflage Concealment Technique (refer to the Technique list for further information) to blend in with the roof on top of one of the houses thanking her lucky stars that these guys couldn't sense anything let alone chakra or she would be toast.

_"That guy looks like Cooler except more gayish, could they be related?"_ Rachel wondered when her eyes landed on Frieza in his floating throne like pod.

"Lord Frieza, we found the dragon ball it was being concealed in one of the houses," a troop kneeled before the tyrant holding a giant golden ball with 4 stars on it to Rachel, Gohan and Krillin's shock.

_"There's the dragon ball!"_ the two boys thought in dread.

_"This planet has dragon balls too? Hmm they look different than the ones on my planet. Those ones have gold stars but mine has blue. I wonder if there's any difference,"_ Rachel mused narrowing her eyes at the golden ball as it was transferred to the only other empty arm of a fighter that looked like a pink blob.

_"That guy needs to install the word diet in his dictionary, eck!"_ the purplette sweatdropped taking notice of the green more fighter-like man next to him.

_"And he needs to lay off the soap operas good lord his hair is shinier than Ino's!"_ Rachel thought as Frieza exchanged a few words with the green haired fighter before he and a little more than half of the troops along with the pink fighter blasted off to fly back to the ship. He must have meant business because the green fighter soon gave a signal to the rest of the troops allowing one to smirk as he held his blaster gun to the face of one namekian causing the rest of the hostages to gasp.

"Why don't you pick on someone else ya big bully!" Gohan rushed from his and Krillin's hiding spot to kick the laser that was fired at the namekian straight up in the air where it exploded allowing Krillin the cover he needed to sink his fist into the goon's armor flinging him back into the tree where he slumped to the ground next to the green haired man.

"Why you-don't mess with things that aren't your business kid!" one goon snarled pointing his gun to fire at Gohan when a shuriken flew into his blaster gun causing it to explode in his face.

"And why don't you make like a tree and leave before I kick your ass for hurting innocent people!" Rachel snapped back from atop the roof her Camouflage Concealment Technique canceled to let everyone look at her in surprise. She was tall about as tall as Piccolo, she had light amethyst purple hair that was pulled into a twist that went down to her hips the bangs on both sides of her face running down to her collar bone. Her eyes were a crystal blue that glared daggers at the green fighter. She wore a white sleeveless haori with a western style black dragon sewn on the back, black hakama that cut off at the knees, a weird black cloth with a spiral leaf engraved in the metal of the plate that was sewn on tied around her forehead the tails running down to her shoulders. White bandages were wrapped snug around the arch of her shoeless feet to run up to the middle of her calf, while more white bandages went from the knuckles of her hands to the middle of her forearms. A short stretch of bandages wrapped around the middle of her right bicep, while more bound a tan pouch to her right thigh. A green pouch was held at the small of her back by the black cloth like sash she tied around her waist as a belt.

"Kunoichi Rachel Storm at your service. My ship crash landed here on Namek, so when I came to look for help from the locals I ran into this raid and figured I help out. Nice to meet ya," Rachel jumped down from the roof to grin at Gohan and Krillin at her side.

"Any help we can get we'll be glad to take, thanks! I'm Krillin and this is Gohan," Krillin grinned happily at her with a thumb's up while Gohan simply smiled at her.

"Wow you're a kunoichi? Awesome!" he commented making Rachel grin back.

"Thank you, now what do you boys say we take out some trash?" the kunoichi asked them with a smirk as she looked at the rest of the goons and the green haired fighter who smirked.

"My name is Zarbon, have you ever heard of the saying beauty is only skin deep? Well right now you're seeing the beauty," the green haired man chuckled while Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Yeah okay Barbie's Barbie are you sure you are up for this? You look like you could use more eyeliner on that right eye," the kunoichi retorted with a snort making Gohan and Krillin snigger with their hands over their mouths while Zarbon scowled.

"Don't you dare mock me considering how ugly you look, you look like you walked out of a cartoon!" he snarled with a glare.

"Well I guess it's a good thing I'm not focused on my looks! My focus is on fighting so unless you intend to throw insults back and forth all day I suggest you either take a hike and get lost or fight unless you aren't man!" Rachel shot back with her fist in the air.

"Grr that does it! Men kill the brats but leave the woman to me she's going to pay!" Zarbon commanded. As if on cue the troops leaped at Gohan and Krillin but they were ready quickly countering the assault with their own fists. This left Rachel and Zarbon to duke it out well more like play the let's-make-Zarbon-look-like-the-fool-he-really-is game in where Zarbon would lunge at the purplette but would be sent flying into a rock wall with a mere knee in the gut courtesy of the kunoichi.

"Are you guys okay?" Krillin asked the namekian hostages when all the goons were taken care of while Gohan watched Rachel kick the crap out of Zarbon looking like she was merely playing a boring game of kick the can with him.

"Wow she's strong!" the demi-saiyan gasped as he watched.

"We're fine thanks to you but what about the woman?" what seemed to be the leader of the village spoke gesturing to the display and Krillin looked just in time to see Rachel finish Zarbon off planting her fist deep into the male's gut knocking him out. The kunoichi simply did what she did with the other two fighters and chucked him back in the direction she threw the others.

"Phew that's a lot of trash I've been cleaning up today but I have the feeling that I'm not even close to being done yet because the biggest lot has the dragon balls and I'll eat my foot before I ever let that monster make a wish," Rachel said dusting her hands off again looking at her work before joining Gohan and Krillin.

* * *

Writer: That's it for Chapter 2, please read and review!"

**Technique list****:**

**(Meisai Gakure no Jutsu)**** -**_Camouflage Concealment Technique_ **Rank:** _A_ **Type:** _Supplementary _**Description:** _After forming the needed hand seals, the ninja can grant themselves near invisibility to the naked eye. Doujutsu can see through this technique._

**Power Level(s)****:**

**Gohan (Base):** 1,500

**Krillin (Base): **1,500

**Rachel (Base): **500,000

**Zarbon: **33,000


	3. Chapter 3

Dragonblaze66: Um, no I won't have Rachel hate Goku necessarily and as for your other questions you can find the answers in the character bio I made of Rachel in the first chapter. Thank you for your reviews!

Disclaimer is back at the first chapter and here's chapter 3.

* * *

**Chapter 3****:**

"Are you guys okay?" Rachel asked the boys who grinned at her.

"We're fine taking out those guys were a piece of cake," Krillin waved off before a namekian walked up to shake the three's hands.

"I don't know if we can ever thank you enough for saving our lives! We are eternally in your debt," he thanked with relief on his face prompting the others to join him.

"Aw it was nothing, just your everyday job of taking out the garbage I guess besides those goons were asking for it," Rachel modestly replied with her hand rubbing the back of her head.

"Nonsense, there has to be something we can do to pay you back," the leader interjected.

"Well first thing is first, we should probably get you guys to a safe place to hide before any more of those goons come back when they find out what happened to Zarbon," Rachel suggested with a finger held up in her point.

"That's what I was thinking, our ship is only just a few miles this way. Oh by the way would you guys mind helping our other friend repair our ship? It got damaged in a fight," Gohan meekly asked the namekians it being his turn to rub the back of his head.

"Well it sounds like we're both in a pickle since mine got damaged when I crash landed here," the purple haired kunoichi commented at the irony making Gohan laugh.

"We are all ready to go if you wish," the leader told them prompting the party to set off toward Bulma back at their space ship.

_With Frieza…._

"What on earth is this?" Frieza demanded his troops when they saw the pile of Blork and his companion lying on the ground beside the door in a heap. To his surprise, Zarbon's unconscious body soon came flying to add his body to the pile.

"Hmm it seems like one of the contenders needs a little schooling in manners," the tyrant mused with his eyes narrowed while the troops disposed of Blork and his companion while Zarbon was placed in a healing tank for questioning.

"Let me teach the punk a lesson my liege?" Dodoria requested in a bow and salute.

"You better not fail me or both you and Zarbon will end up like those pathetic imbeciles!" Frieza snapped at the pink blob.

"Yessir," Dodoria replied before handing a henchman his dragon balls so he could take off in search of the three.

_Back with Gohan, Krillin, Rachel and the namekians…._

"So how come you were in space?" Gohan curiously asked the kunoichi as they walked.

"Actually I was on a quest from my home planet. See we also have Dragon balls in our world, not as big as the ones you are carrying and they have blue stars instead of gold. We found out their drawback when we used them to bring back some friends of ours in which the dragon balls scattered throughout the whole universe. My friends and I were trying to recover them when we ran into an electrical storm that separated me from my friends where I crash landed on a planet called Yardrat filled with lots of helpful people. They helped me repair my ship and I tried to go looking for them when I was forced to crash land here on Namek from an attack. It was from a pirate ship ruled by someone who looked a lot like the evil guy you saw earlier only it was a female, her name was Queen Icia with her daughter Princess Frost. We fought and I managed to win although it cost my ship's health forcing me to land here," Rachel explained her situation as best as she could.

"Huh, ours is way different they have gold stars, smaller than these and they only scatter across the planet not the whole universe," Gohan mused aloud.

"That must have been Lord Frieza's mother and sister you fought, that evil being you mentioned earlier was Lord Frieza. He's a ruthless monster that only kills to get what he wants, and you say you fought both his sister and his mother and defeated them?" one namekian gasped on the kunoichi's other side.

"You must be really strong, please you have to help us defeat Lord Frieza! He's been doing nothing but terrorizing and killing innocent people!" another namekian interjected while another slapped him on the arm.

"Idiot! This is Lord Frieza we're talking about! She must be exhausted from the fight with Queen Icia and Lady Frost so she probably wouldn't last very long against that bastard!" he snapped at him.

"Well what if she visits Lord Guru then? Surely he can help someone like her!" another namekian suggested while Rachel simply looked back and forth with a confused expression.

"Hold on who's this Lord Guru?" she interjected looking at the namekian beside her however it was a small namekian child who answered her question instead.

"Lord Guru is our great leader of our people. He's a kind and gentle soul and everyone loves him. Lord Guru has the power to unlock the hidden powers of people but only to those who he considers worthy. I am Dende," the child smiled at her.

"Believe me I'm more than willing to kick the guy's ass if he's anything like Frost, Icia and Cooler but Gohan, Krillin and my space ship needs to be repaired first. We also need to get you all to a safe place as well as try to track down the rest of the Dragon balls and hide them so Frieza won't be able get his hands on them to make a wish. Then I can visit Lord Guru and then I think it'd be best to target his space ship to destroy all of his supplies to keep his attention elsewhere for the few moments that we need for Gohan and Krillin to make their wishes," Rachel detailed what she thought was best to do.

"You also defeated Lord Cooler?" Dende gasped in surprise.

"Yeah I fought him on a different planet," the kunoichi answered nonchalantly as if it weren't a big deal that she managed to take out about half the Cold family making all the namekians stare at her in awe and Gohan and Krillin weren't left out until a thought hit the monk.

"Um, there is one thing I think we should also be on the lookout for as far the bad guys go," Krillin spoke up with a finger on his chin.

"What is that, Krillin?" Gohan asked his friend.

"Why Vegeta of course he's on planet Namek too," Krillin reminded him making the demi-saiyan blanch.

"Who is Vegeta?" Rachel inquired looking at Krillin.

"Ah he's a saiyan and a jerk! He along with a few other saiyans came to our planet for our dragon balls. We managed to defeat him but lost a few friends in the battle. One of them was also a namek named Piccolo. Piccolo held a special link to our planet's guardian Kami who created the dragon balls for us. When Piccolo died so did our guardian and our way of wishing back our friends so after we learned of Piccolo's heritage we came here so we could wish them all back," Krillin answered making Rachel nod as she held her own chin.

"I see, so he'll probably be really strong to fight if he's allowed the time to recover. Saiyan genes are kind of peculiar in that the closer they are to death that's how much stronger they will get when they recover making their power double and this is speaking from experience," the kunoichi informed him making Gohan and Krillin blink in surprise.

"Experience, how would you know from experience?" Gohan questioned in confusion.

* * *

Writer: That's it for Chapter 3 guys, please read and review!"


	4. Chapter 4

Writer: Sorry for not updating in so long folks, my computer is being a jerk by not connecting with the internet to allow me to update so I had to walk to the local library to do so. So here's chapeter 4 disclaimer is with Chapter 1!"

* * *

**Chapter 4****:**

"Well because I am a saiyan too, well half of one really the Galasaiyan genes are more dominant in features than Saiyans are I guess," Rachel answered and frowned when she saw the surprised looks on the pair's faces.

"Why does that shock you? If you are scared because of their reputation you can calm down, I'm not a ruthless scumbag that will attack you for the heck of it. Though that doesn't mean I don't like to fight occasionally, I guess that's where the Saiyan genes kick in," the kunoichi tried to ease their nervousness which seem to help if only a little.

"Wait you are part Galasaiyan?" Dende gasped in surprise while the rest of the Namekians looked at her in shock.

"Hold on if you're part Saiyan then where is your tail?" Gohan tilted his head in curiosity.

"Oh that it was removed as soon as I was born since Galasai had like three moons so it would be a catastrophe if I were to transform and yes I am part Galasaiyan," Rachel answered and lifted her hitae-ate to show her sun crystal that all Galasaiyans were known for.

"What's a Galasaiyan?" Krillin questioned scratching his head.

"Galasaiyans are well they are like Saiyans sort of. Where Saiyans are more into fighting, developing their ki and getting stronger, Galasaiyans are more in tune with the magic of nature and chakra. They believe that in order to become strong one must first find that which is precious to them to be truly strong. However I am but one of the few Galasaiyans that are alive to this day, since my world was destroyed when I was barely a year old. My mother managed to help me escape in time before the planet exploded and that is why you haven't seen us ever since the attempted treaty between the Saiyans and the Galasaiyans. I landed on a planet called Gaia that became my home, granted I had to go through a few hardships in order to earn it but here I am," the kunoichi detailed all the missing pieces replacing her hitae-ate.

"I can't believe I am seeing a hybrid of Saiyan and Galasaiyan for the first time! I've heard of what happened to the Saiyans but we thought the Galasaiyans became extinct," the leader mused aloud.

"Where have you guys been I've been waiting for you for hours!" Bulma entered the scene when they rounded a corner to the cave they had chosen for a hideout.

"What? Who are these guys?" the scientist asked in surprise when she saw Rachel and the Namekians behind Gohan and Krillin.

"Uh these are the namekians we saved when we found the dragon balls, and this is Rachel she's a kunoichi and helped us save the namekians," Gohan meekly explained holding the dragon ball above his head to appease her. Several minutes of arguing, it was decided that the namekians could hide in the cave while Rachel showed two namekians her ship while two others helped Bulma on theirs. When Rachel finally returned with a big grin she was able to give the rest of the namekians who would help the coordinates for her ship along with the list of supplies the two said that they would need.

"Hey Gohan, Krillin? I was thinking you guys should also come along to see Lord Guru, a little boost in power wouldn't hurt and I've been around you both long enough to know you guys are of pure heart," Rachel suggested to the two boys.

"We were just talking about that, we think it would best if one of stays here to guard the dragon balls though and then we'll trade off when the other comes back," Krillin pointed out and the purplette shook her head in understanding.

"That's fine, so who's coming with? I'll lead you guys there since I know the place," Dende asked the two and it was decided that Krillin would go first while Gohan stayed to guard and soon the three took off with Gohan and Bulma waving at them.

"Be safe guys!" they said to each other.

_With Lord Cooler…._

"When are we going to get there? I'm getting bored!" a deep voice droned this was none other than Lord Cooler and Lord Frieza's father King Cold who was accompanying Lord Cooler to also extract his revenge on the one who killed his wife and daughter.

"ETA is in 55 minutes sir," a voice replied while Cooler sighed pinching his nose.

"Be patient father, we'll get there," he told King Cold who pouted.

_With Goku…._

"Boy that shower felt good!" Goku sighed in bliss as he stepped out of the bathroom rubbing his damp hair with a towel in nothing but his gi pants.

"Attention eta is in 60 minutes please be sure to secure any loose items," the announcer told him.

"Aww, but 60 minutes is a long time!" Goku whined.

* * *

Writer: Sorry it's so short, I haven't had much time to write really since I've been busy looking for a job it's not exactly fun being unemployed and all. Anywho please read and review!


End file.
